Su sol de primavera
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Por una confusión terminaron juntos. Este fic participa del Reto temático de septiembre "Ted&Victorie" del Foro "Amor de tercera generación".


**Su sol de primavera**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13 **

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Ted&Victoire" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

La clase de Adivinación había sido tan aburrida como siempre.

Victoire no se extraño. A menudo se preguntaba por que escogió aquella asignatura opcional. Quizás por que dejo guiarse por el consejo de su tío Ron: _"Si no te conforma ninguna asignatura opcional, siempre puedes elegir Adivinación. No te enseñan mucho pero al menos tienes un par de cojines para dormir un rato"._ Al final Victoire terminó haciéndole caso.

Ella fue la primera en recoger su mochila y salir a paso apresurado.

Esa misma mañana se encontraron con Teddy afuera del comedor y él le dijo que la pasaría a buscar a la salida de la última clase.

Victoire no fue conciente de que una sonrisa tímida se formó en su rostro.

Y tan pronto como apareció se esfumo. Teddy estaba hablando cómodamente con Amanda Brown, la compañera de habitación de Victoire. No es que Teddy no pudiera hablar con otras chicas pero se trataba justamente de Amanda Brown. La fama de la Gryffindor era dominio público en Hogwarts.

Victoire entendió que los planes cambiaban de repente, así que emprendió el camino hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Victoire, espera... —fue doblar la esquina del pasillo cuando la voz de Teddy llegó hasta sus oídos.

Victoire no tenía ganas de hablar con Teddy y no sabía bien por que.

—Victoire. —volvió a llamar. —Te estoy hablando.

Entonces Victoire se detuvo y se giro sobre sus talones. Se encontró con Teddy de frente. El cabello azul eléctrico de Teddy estaba ligeramente despeinado en la frente y en la nuca. Sus ojos marrones brillaban intensamente.

— ¿No me has escuchado la primera vez que te llame? —le preguntó Teddy con una ligera sonrisa.

—Tengo muchos deberes que hacer. —se disculpó Victoire.

Ella quería voltearse pero Teddy la tomó del brazo.

—Acordamos que te pasaría a buscar luego de tu última clase.

—Yo creí lo mismo... —susurró Victoire. —Compañía no te falta. No me necesitas.

Sin decir una sola palabra más Victoire se alejo por el pasillo.

A Teddy le dio la impresión de que Victoire estaba enojada y no sabía por que.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Victoire no le dirigió la palabra a Teddy.

— ¿Te has peleado con Teddy? —preguntó su primo Fred, él estaba cursaba su segundo año.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —dijo Victoire mientras le daba un mordisco a su manzana.

Observo por el rabillo del ojo y pudo ver a Teddy desde la mesa de Hufflepuff mirándola.

—Teddy no te ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que entraste y tú ni lo registras.

—Sigo sin entender por que tendría que registrarlo.

—Por que tú le gustas a Teddy y es obvio que a ti te gusta Teddy.

Aquellas palabras le cayeron a Victoire como un balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

—A mí no me gusta Teddy. —dijo Victoire en un susurro apenas audible, más para sí misma que para Fred.

_"Por que tú le gustas a Teddy y es obvio que a ti te gusta Teddy",_ las palabras de Fred quedaron reproduciéndose en su cabeza por el resto del día como un disco viejo que estaba rayado.

* * *

Ese mismo día el profesor Slughorn los dejo salir unos minutos antes de la clase de pociones y Victoire sinceramente lo agradeció.

Necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Se sentía confundida, no sabía que le estaba sucediendo.

Desde la tarde anterior que vio a Teddy con Amanda Brown la imagen de ellos dos juntos, hablando de lo más animados, no se le esfumó de la mente y cada vez se hacía presente más en sus ojos.

No quería ver a Teddy con Amanda Brown por que Teddy era su... ¿Estaba a punto de decir que Teddy era suyo? Victoire sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento pero este quedo pegado a su mente como un adhesivo.

Victoire y Teddy tenían pocos meses de diferencia en cuanto a la edad, muchas cosas en común y toda una infancia llena de recuerdos. Debía encontrar una solución a su problema y debía encontrarla pronto.

— ¿Será que podemos hablar? —preguntó Teddy con el tono de voz neutral.

Victoire se dio cuenta que sobre su labio superior se encontraba un pequeño lunar, casi invisible, pero muy llamativo para sus ojos. Teddy llevaba los primeros dos botones de la camisa desprendidos y la corbata de Hufflepuff mal anudada.

Nunca Teddy se le había antojado más sensual.

—Tengo mucha tarea de Pociones. —se excusó Victoire tratando de sonar segura.

—Solo serán cinco minutos. Victoire se mordió el labio inferior dubitativa y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Victoire y Teddy caminaron hasta uno de los patios interiores de Hogwarts, lejos de las miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes.

—Sé que estos últimos días me has estado evitando y no sé la razón.

—Yo no te he estado...

—Si lo has hecho. —interrumpió Teddy.

Victoire no supo que contestar.

— ¿Amanda Brown?

Los ojos celestes de Victoire se posaron repentinamente en Teddy.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

—Me viste con ella y comenzaste a sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Ella solo me estaba diciendo que tus flores preferidas son los tulipanes amarillos.

Victoire soltó un bufido.

— ¿Y tú crees que me tragare ese cuento? —Pregúntale a Amanda.

—No confió en ella.

—Entonces confía en mi palabra.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que ella respondiera:

—Esta bien, te creo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya esta todo en orden?

—Claro.

Tomó a Victoire por la cintura y unió sus labios en una tierna caricia. El beso duró apenas unos segundos, un simple roce de labios, que alcanzó para colocarlos a ambos en el paraíso.

—La próxima vez que me hagas una escena de celos...

—Yo no estaba haciendo una escena de celos. —interrumpió Victoire y ambos rompieron en risas.

Teddy volvió a besarla y esta vez Victoire no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

Arriba de ellos, el sol de primavera brillaba intensamente.


End file.
